


Crowded

by lizlybear



Series: Car smut [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut Prompt, Tumblr Prompt, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Steve and Danny travel by bus, a challenge is issued and accepted.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Car smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806805
Comments: 30
Kudos: 194





	Crowded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DominicRichenel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominicRichenel/gifts), [Laura_Vitale50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Vitale50/gifts), [ddiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddiva/gifts), [Mireilleleerves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireilleleerves/gifts).



Danny sighs and checks his phone for the umpteenth time. The bus is supposed to be here already but apparently it runs on island time. At least that’s what the surfer to his left told him minutes ago. Steve is sitting on the bench, basking in the sun without a care in the world. Their boards are leaning against a stand to the side. Steve dragged him to an islander only surf spot, not known to the general public. The only way to get there was by bus so they had to leave the truck behind. They took an early bus filled with the morning crowd, and it seems most of them are going back with them. He glances at Steve, studies his handsome profile and sighs again. He’s given up on ever getting anywhere with Steve, the man is as oblivious as Danny once was about Rachel. He was careful in the beginning, lightly testing the waters because Steve is a Navy man through and through. When he didn’t get a negative response to his flirting he went all out, constantly telling Steve he loved him, inviting himself over for dinner and making sure he was a permanent fixture in Steve’s life. But to no avail, while Steve flirts back Danny isn’t sure the man actually knows it’s flirting. In the end he settled for being best friends and he was okay with that but on days like this with Steve all relaxed, smiling his happy smile it’s hard. The bus finally rounds the corner of the one way dirt road and Danny turns to pick up his board. Steve rushes past him and grabs both of their boards. 

“Show off”

Steve grins as he moves to place the boards on the back of the bus, gesturing for Danny to go on. When Danny enters the bus there is only one seat left, a single window seat. Danny is not prepared to stand for forty minutes with his knee, so he rushes to it. Steve takes a standing spot next to him and they wait as the bus slowly fills to capacity. Danny fishes his phone out of his bag and checks the time again.

“We’ll be on time, stop worrying”

“I’m not worrying, I just like to be ready when they arrive”

“Your sister texted you last night, they’ll land around five. We’ll be back at the house by ten thirty. Plenty of time to get your apartment ready”

“Are you still okay with me sleeping at your place for a week?”

Steve lets out an exasperated sigh.

“Yes Danno”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to cramp your bachelor style” 

Steve huffs but doesn’t respond and for a moment Danny feels bad about bringing up his relationship status so soon after his break up with Lynn. Steve scoffs, and flicks Danny’s ear.

“You are just as single, so are you okay with me cramping your bachelor life?”

And just like that the feeling bad vibe disappears, he pinches the back of Steve’s thigh making him jerk into a burly surfer behind him. Danny smirks up at Steve only to scowl when his phone is plucked out of his hands.

“Hey!” he holds out his hand but Steve shakes his head “Damn it Steve give me my phone!”

“Stop looking at the time then!”

“Give me the phone Steven”

“You really want it back?”

“Yes”

Danny sits up and makes a grab for it instead of answering. Steve just lifts it out of his reach and gives him a sly smile.

“ _Make me_ ”

Danny narrows his eyes

“What are you, twelve?!”

Steve opens his mouth but before he can say anything the bus rumbles and starts forward into drive. Danny suddenly realises how crowded the bus is when Steve is pressed back. Everyone is squeezed tightly together and it reminds Danny of his morning commute in Jersey. Instead of just moving, Steve steps in and sweeps Danny off the seat to take his place while simultaneously pulling him onto his lap. He tries to stand up but Steve’s hands hold him in place. He wriggles around.

“What the hell Steven!”

“What?”

Danny turns his head to look back at Steve at the innocent tone.

“Don’t _what_ me! Let go!”

He moves again, still trying to get up

“Calm down, we’re going to be on this bus for another forty minutes”

He tries to relax but he can’t get comfortable. He keeps slipping from Steve’s boney knees so he pushes his toes up, planting himself firmly in Steve’s lap. 

“ _Will you sit still!_ ”

Steve hisses, pinning Danny in place. Danny freezes when he feels a hardness poking him. It must be his phone, right? He reaches back, feeling between them only to realise he’s effectively fondling Steve’s hard cock and not his phone. He feels himself flush and he is quick to snatch his hand away. Steve leans in and whispers what he already knows.

_“It’s just a reaction”_

Danny nods, intent on ignoring his own reaction because now is not the time. The bus brakes, making the crowd press in closer, the burly surfer is blocking the aisle. He moves again,suddenly Steve’s hand is warm on his bicep. 

_“Unless you want me to take action on my reaction I suggest you sit very still”_

He shivers when Steve’s hot breath flows over the shell of his ear. Then Steve’s words sink in, and he stills. Does Steve know what he’s saying? He turns his head just enough so he can check Steve’s face, which is closer than he expected and he feels his eyes cross. Steve snorts and Danny blinks, tilting his head and determines that Steve is dead serious. The bus bumps through a pothole and he’s reminded of Steve’s not so little reaction to Danny in his lap. He looks down, the beach bag they brought is hiding his own definite interest from any onlookers and he decides to not heed Steve’s warning. He grabs Steve’s hand, slowly guiding it to his cock while he pushes his ass back and wiggles on purpose.

He can feel Steve sucking in a breath, and his fingers flex against Danny’s rapidly growing bulge. Steve exhales, warm breath fanning over Danny’s cheek as he moves closer. 

_“We’re in public you know”_

Danny twists his head around so Steve can see him roll his eyes. His heart actually skips a beat when he sees the smile he gets in return, it lights up Steve’s beautiful face. Danny can’t help but smile back. Steve’s hand moves over Danny’s clothed cock and for a moment he regrets starting this with an audience this close by. Long, nimble fingers slip inside his board shorts and Danny shivers when they wrap around his cock. He can feel his ears burn as his heart rate kicks up. Steve starts a slow up and down drag and Danny gasps at the tight grip.

_“You need to be real quiet, wouldn’t want to be caught”_

The whisper causes his cock to twitch and Steve chuckles softly. Danny startles when Steve’s legs open and his own thighs are splayed wide by the sudden shift. Steve’s other hand slides up his thigh and into his short. He thumbs the leaking head of Danny’s cock, gathering the sticky fluid before he moves lower, past heavy balls to finger the rim of Danny’s hole. The digit rubs over it before it smoothly slides inside, Danny clenches tightly around it and chokes off a whine. 

_“Shhh relax, let me in”_

Danny glances around but nobody is paying them any attention, he tilts his head back and breathes out. Steve squeezes Danny’s cock before he starts to jack him off, twisting around the head with every stroke. Danny hisses through his teeth as another finger slides into his ass, it taps his prostate and Danny can’t suppress the full body shudder. The bus makes a sudden brake, pressing Steve’s fingers deeper into his body. Danny has to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning out loud. Danny can feel his face flush as Steve keeps up the tiny, barely noticeable movements. Danny clutches the bag in his lap, not able to contain the jerk of his hips as an electric buzz shoots up his spine. Danny shifts, gyrating slowly, pushing up into Steve’s hand. Steve’s fingers tighten around his cock just as he bites down on Danny’s shoulder. The pain mixed with the intense pleasure drives him over the edge and he cums with a quiet whimper. He sags back against Steve’s broad chest and Steve leans his chin on his shoulder, they sit like that for long minutes. Eventually Steve pulls his fingers out, wiping his hands on Danny’s abs before he fishes a towel out of the bag.

_“Why?”_

He whines and Steve chuckles, kissing Danny’s shoulder.

_“Thank you”_

Danny side eyes Steve and wiggles, clearly feeling the erection pressing against his ass.

_“For what?”_

_“For letting me do that, and for later”_

_“Later?”_

_“I’m not finished with you”_

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before he nods.

_“Good, because I am not done with you”_

The bus turns on to the highway and Danny realises they are a mere ten minutes away from their stop. He opens his eyes and meets the gaze of a woman standing just ahead. She’s blushing but grinning as she winks at him. He flushes a bright red, turning away only to see a guy with long hair and beads around his neck leering at him. He turns to the window and lets out a shaky breath, fuck. The bus stops and everybody piles out. He lets Steve get the boards as he rushes to the truck at the end of the parking lot. While he waits for Steve he goes over the entire ride, trying to pinpoint the exact time where they must have noticed him getting off. The door opens and Danny keeps his face to the ocean. 

“Nobody saw anything Danno, they might have known but they didn’t see”

Oh. He hadn’t thought about that, they couldn’t have seen. 

“We still shouldn’t have done that, we are respectable officers of the law and not some deviants”

“Mmm I don’t know, you are a pretty hot deviant. And I kind of like that they now know you are mine”

“Of course you like that”

“Will you please look at me?”

Danny turns, and is not prepared for Steve’s intense gaze. Steve searches his face and must find what he’s looking for because he hauls Danny forward while he leans in. He keeps himself still, millimetres away from Danny’s mouth. 

“Your move”

And Danny, for the second time that day, doesn’t think before he leaps as he surges up and seals their lips together for the first time. Danny licks the seam and is pleased when Steve opens his mouth readily under the assault. The kiss turns filthy in mere seconds and Danny groans when Steve moves forward, hauling Danny into his lap yet again. Steve’s hands drift down his back, coming to rest on Danny’s ass, squeezing. Danny breaks away panting and shakes his head. 

“Not here. Let’s go home”

“Can I argue that I waited long enough”

Danny narrows his eyes at Steve’s hopeful grin. He looks out the blinded back window and watches the bus drive off, leaving the parking lot virtually empty. There are parked cars but no more people and Danny sighs, already knowing he’s going to give in. He turns back to Steve, kissing him again. Steve’s arms tighten around him as he takes over the kiss, demanding entrance as his hands find their previous position. Danny lets his own hands roam over Steve’s broad shoulders, down his sides. Steve’s cock is pressing against Danny’s belly and he can feel his own cock stirring. Steve pulls back.

“You sure?”

“Yes, babe. Very sure, let’s give you some relief huh?”

Steve laughs at that and kisses Danny again before he urges him up trying to yank down the soiled board shorts. Danny smiles at his impatience and pushes against Steve’s chest.

“Babe, what’s the idea here?”

“I want to cum inside of you. I want you to feel me tomorrow when you wake up” he pecks Danny on lips, “ I want you to know that you’re completely mine”

Danny shudders at the image Steve is painting and he wants that, he wants to feel owned by Steve. He yanks Steve into a kiss, trying to tell him everything he can’t say out loud. Steve moans into it and Danny loses himself in the kiss. When Steve moves him, Danny easily goes where he’s directed, blinking as he’s suddenly looking up at the roof. He hisses and looks down his own body as Steve tugs his shorts down, scrunching up his nose at the sticky mess it reveals. Steve doesn’t seem to mind at all and he pulls Danny back into his lap. There is a soft crinkle when Steve opens a packet of lube and Danny groans as deft, slick fingers find his hole again. Steve preps him quick and easy before he urges Danny up, seconds later the slippery head of Steve’s cock breaches him. A soft _ah_ escapes him as Steve slides all the way in. Danny grabs the handle above the door and leans back. Steve shoves Danny’s shirt up so he can close his lips around a rosy nipple. Danny moans, gripping Steve’s hair not sure whether to push him away or keep him in place. Steve pulls off, licking the other nipple before he lets the shirt fall down. He closes his hands around Danny’s waist in a tight grip so he can keep him in place. Danny whines as Steve’s hips snap up, hitting his prostate spot on. The jostle pushes Danny into the steering wheel but he’s too busy bracing to really notice. Steve sets a punishing rhythm, punching the breath out of Danny with every thrust. Danny’s cock is hard again and leaking steadily onto his shirt. Steve slows down enough so he can start stripping Danny’s cock, it only takes three strokes before he cums for the second time that day. Danny lets himself fall forward, embracing Steve, kissing him breathless while he bears down and clenches up at the same time. Steve stills and sighs quietly against Danny’s lips as he cums hard. 

They kiss for long minutes, slowly coming down from their high. Eventually Danny breaks away, groaning as he sits up, letting Steve’s soft cock slip from his body. His knee twinges and he can feel a steering wheel bruise forming on his back. Steve is still smiling blissfully, watching Danny through lidded eyes as he picks up his shorts. Danny scowls as he feels the cum flow out of his ass. 

“I’m to old for car sex babe. I’ll be lucky if I can walk tomorrow”

Steve’s grin is downright smug and Danny slaps his thigh.

“My knee, you animal!”

“Okay, sure. Yeah, let's go with that”

Danny shakes his head and smiles. 

“Now take me home, I need a shower”

Steve pulls his shorts up and draws Danny in for a soft kiss before he starts the car. When they arrive at Danny’s apartment Steve clears his throat but doesn’t look at him.

“I realise this was all kind of sudden? And I know we haven’t ever .. uhm discussed this, us.. But I would uh I’d like to ..”

Steve falls silent, Danny smiles and takes pity on him.

“Yes”

Steve head snaps around.

“Yeah?"

Danny nods his head and the smile that breaks out on Steve’s face is breathtaking. Steve leans over and gives Danny a deep, lingering kiss. When they break away panting Steve is still smiling. 

“I’ll pick you up at three”

Danny nods and gets out of the car, he watches Steve drive away and lifts his fingers to his lips. That kiss told him everything Steve didn't say and it tasted a lot like love. He’s still standing there, moments later, when Steve’s truck backs up into the parking lot. Steve gets out and Danny frowns

“Steve? What ..”

Steve kisses the words out of his mouth before he pulls back seconds later.

“In case I wasn’t clear _I love you Danny_ ” 

Danny’s eyes widen at the confession, his heart bursting with love for this ridiculous man. He tugs Steve down into a hug.

_“I love you too”_

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one is a combination of two prompts, 7 - You want it back? Make me. / 10 - We’re in public you know, and I think i sort of pulled it off. :)  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, they give me life. 
> 
> *English is not my native language, not beta read, any and all mistakes are my own.


End file.
